L'écho de ton sourire
by petitpandagris
Summary: (OS/UA destiel) "Ta voix est toujours la même. Toi, tu es toujours le même. Et puis, je me souviens, à quel point j'ai pu t'aimer, à quel point je t'aime encore, même après deux années entières."


**Bon. Je dois dire que je n'ai aucune explication pour ce texte. Je ne sais pas d'où il m'est venu, ni pourquoi, ni comment. Mais il est là... Donc vous pouvez le lire, et l'oublier ensuite. Ou pas, c'est à vous de voir. Bref, pour tout vous dire, je me suis juste assise devant mon ordinateur, devant une nouvelle page blanche, et j'ai écrit d'une traite. Voilà ce que ça a donné. Peut-être que j'écrirai une fic à chapitres là-dessus, si j'ai l'inspiration pour. Je ne sais pas, on verra. Et s'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, sachez que... moi non plus!**

 **.**

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte, et peut-être que je sais que c'est toi. J'ouvre, et, ouais, c'est toi. T'es debout, t'es beau, tu me souris.

"Bonjour, Dean."

Ta voix est toujours la même. Toi, tu es toujours le même. Et puis, je me souviens, à quel point j'ai pu t'aimer, à quel point je t'aime encore, même après deux années entières.

"Tu m'as dit de revenir quand je serai prêt. Je suis prêt, Dean."

J'ouvre la bouche, mais j'ai rien à dire. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire? Je t'aime toujours, et t'es planté là, avec ce sourire carrément éblouissant. Je t'aime toujours. A ce moment-là, je me dis que je n'arrêterai jamais de t'aimer. Que je suis foutu, coincé avec toi, pour toujours. Et c'est pas si mal.

Tu me demandes si tu peux entrer. Je crois que je hoche la tête. Brièvement, et je me décale un peu. Tu passes devant moi, t'as pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir quelle direction prendre, comme si mon appartement était le tien, comme si t'étais jamais parti.

Il me faut plusieurs secondes avant d'enfin me décider à te rejoindre dans le salon. Tu regardes les photos sur le mur, et je sais que tu souris. Parce que la plupart de ces photos sont de toi. De moi. De toi et moi. Tu te retournes vers moi. Je te regarde dans les yeux, ou, plutôt, je te laisse _me_ regarder dans les yeux. Mon cœur commence à taper plus fort contre ma cage thoracique. Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime encore. Et c'est dingue, cette explosion de sentiments. Tu souris. Je crois que tu sais. Tu sais, n'est-ce pas? Et alors, tu t'avances vers moi. Je te jure, Castiel, je te le jure, à chaque pas que tu fais, je t'aime encore un peu plus. Je suis un peu plus amoureux de toi. Même si je crois que c'est pas possible. Je t'aime déjà trop.

Tu effleures mon visage du bout des doigts.

"Tu as... grandi."

Mais j'ai pas grandi. Castiel, j'ai souffert, sans toi. Deux années, sans toi. Deux putain de longues années, sans toi. Tout à coup, tout me semble si loin, mais en même temps tellement, tellement proche. Toi, qui marchait dans la nuit, sur le bord de cette route. T'avais juste un sac à dos. Je t'ai dépassé avec ma voiture, et pendant trois kilomètres, j'ai continué à rouler. T'étais déjà dans ma tête, alors que j'avais pas vu ton visage, ni entendu le son de ta voix. J'ai continué à rouler, puis j'ai reculé. Sur la même route, j'ai même pas fait demi-tour, j'ai juste enclenché la marche arrière. Sur trois foutus kilomètres. C'était dangereux, et t'as vraiment dû te demander ce que c'était que ce bordel. Mais t'es quand même monté dans ma voiture. Je me suis dit que t'avais l'air un peu perdu, mais t'as refermé la portière, puis tu t'es juste retourné vers moi, avec ce sourire plaqué sur la tronche. Ce sourire à en faire pâlir n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Bon Dieu, t'étais pas perdu du tout.

"Je suis Castiel."

Ouais. T'étais Castiel, et, moi, j'étais Dean. Je t'ai rendu ton sourire. On a roulé. Le silence était confortable, mais je sentais ton regard sur moi. Ton putain de regard bleu, qui me fixait, qui me fixait, qui me fixait.

"Arrête de me fixer."

T'as souri encore plus, mais t'as pas arrêté de me fixer pour autant. Je me suis arrêté dans une station-service, en disant que c'était l'heure du café. Ou de la bière. Peu importait, du moment que j'avais plus tes yeux braqués sur moi. Mais même avec ton café dans les mains, t'as pas arrêté.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

"Tu es beau, Dean."

J'ai cru que j'allais recracher le café. J'ai rien répondu. Toi, t'étais beau. Moi, j'étais juste... Dean.

On est retournés vers la voiture, mais au moment où t'as posé la main sur la poignée, je t'ai attrapé par l'épaule pour te faire te retourner. Et je t'ai embrassé. Pas juste _embrassé,_ j'ai mis ma langue dans ta bouche. Ça a bien duré deux minutes. Putain, les hommes, c'était pas mon truc. Je le jure, c'était pas mon truc. Mais toi, t'étais peut-être mon truc. Bordel, on se connaissait depuis quelques heures. Pas des mois, ni des semaines, juste des heures.

J'ai reculé, t'avais pas l'air surpris, ni gêné. Je crois que je t'ai giflé. T'as eu un petit sourire. Un sourire de rien du tout. J'ai ressenti comme de l'électricité dans mon ventre. Ça m'a vraiment fait peur, et j'avais pas envie d'être électrique. J'ai paniqué, tu l'as ressenti aussi.

"Dean, tu devrais te calmer un peu."

"Mais je peux pas me calmer, Cas. Comment tu veux que je me calme? Tu m'as embrassé!"

T'as haussé un sourcil.

"C'est toi qui m'as embrassé."

J'ai secoué la tête.

"Ça comptait pas."

Je t'ai encore embrassé. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. J'ai aimé ça, puis j'ai fait un pas en arrière.

"Là non plus, ça ne comptait pas?"

Mais si. Si, ça comptait. Ça comptait vraiment. J'ai fait le tour de la voiture pour m'asseoir derrière le volant. On a roulé toute la journée, et la moitié de la nuit. Je me suis garé devant un motel, puis je me suis tourné vers toi. Et j'étais sûr. Putain, de toute ma vie, j'avais jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose. Je te voulais.

Tu as penché la tête sur le côté, et tes yeux souriaient. Ils souriaient. Tu savais. Tu m'avais eu, et tu savais. Je t'aimais déjà, et tu savais.

J'ai pris une chambre, avec un seul lit.

Et cette nuit-là, Castiel, tu m'as donné un bout du paradis.

Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, j'ai laissé quelqu'un d'autre prendre les commandes. Mais c'était pas n'importe qui. C'était toi. J'avais peur, mon Dieu, j'avais si peur. Mais tu m'as dit que tout irait bien. Tu m'as dit de te faire confiance. T'étais au-dessus de moi. J'étais nu, et toi aussi. Toi aussi. Je me suis senti perdre le contrôle, parce que tes gestes, tout ton corps, toi, tout entier, tu étais époustouflant. J'ai perdu le contrôle, et te le donner, à toi, ça m'a rendu extatique. Tu m'as touché partout, tu m'as embrassé partout. C'était réellement la meilleure nuit de ma vie, et quand, finalement, tu t'es rallongé à côté de moi, j'ai compris que c'était toi. Comme si j'avais passé presque toute ma vie à t'attendre. Je t'ai dit merci. Et tu as ri. Un vrai rire, qui a secoué ton torse, et fait trembler ma tête, posée dessus.

"Ne me remercie pas. Je ne t'ai pas encore tout donné."

Ça, c'était vrai. Parce qu'après, il y a eu les autres fois. Chez moi, puis chez toi. Dans la voiture. Il y a eu les disputes, les réconciliations, les séparations. Je t'ai aimé, oh, je t'ai tellement aimé, et puis je t'ai perdu. Je t'ai aimé de toutes mes forces, mais ça n'a pas suffi.

Quand j'ai rencontré tes parents, une partie de moi savait que ça ne marcherait pas. Tu étais mon monde, mais moi, je n'étais pas du tien. Tu as dit qu'on se fichait pas mal de ce que tes parents pouvaient penser. Tu as promis que ça ne changeait rien. Tu as menti, Castiel. Parce que si tu étais sur le bord de la route, cette nuit-là, c'était parce que tu fuyais. Tu fuyais tes parents, tu fuyais l'argent qu'ils avaient, dont tu ne voulais pas. Tu fuyais parce que toi, tu aimais les hommes. Et eux, ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qu'ils voulaient pour toi, c'étaient les femmes, c'étaient les enfants. C'était cette vie que tu n'aurais jamais avec moi. Au début, tu es allé à l'encontre de ce qu'ils avaient choisi pour toi. Tu disais que tu m'aimais, moi. Que tu me voulais, que tu me voudrais toujours. Puis tu es parti, et je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu n'étais pas prêt. Ou que, peut-être, tu ne m'aimais pas assez. Parce que je savais que moi, je t'aimais assez. Et je me suis demandé, si ma vie allait vraiment être si différente sans toi. Je me suis demandé comment j'étais censé avancer, et, Castiel, tu étais tout. Tu étais la douceur, l'amour, ma famille, mon ancrage. Je t'aimais, mais tu es parti quand même. J'ai attendu. Je t'aurais attendu le reste de ma vie, parce que tu étais tout. Véritablement, tu étais tout.

Les choses n'étaient pas supposées se terminer comme ça. Je le savais, parce que ce que je savais aussi, c'est que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas avoir à vivre sans toi. Et le monde était si fade sans toi, Castiel, si dénué de sens. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à respirer, tu sais. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer. C'était dur, et c'était froid, et putain, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Comme si tu avais remplacé mes souvenirs, pour en créer de nouveaux. Des souvenirs de toi. Tu as tout remplacé, tu étais partout, et je ne voulais rien d'autre. Je ne voyais que toi.

J'ai essayé de te laisser du temps. Je t'ai dit de revenir quand tu serais prêt à vivre pour toi-même. J'ai attendu que tu reviennes, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu n'es jamais revenu.

Alors non, Cas, j'ai pas grandi. J'ai...

"J'ai appris à vivre sans toi."

Tu me regardes, et je sais que ce que tu vas dire va me briser. Puis recoller les morceaux.

"Pas moi, Dean."

Je ferme les yeux. Ça ne fait pas dix minutes que tu es là, mais ton odeur est déjà partout sur moi. Tu sens le coton, l'hiver, et un peu la vanille. L'orage, et le bois.

"Je n'ai même pas essayé. Je ne veux pas apprendre à vivre sans toi."

Et tes yeux crient pour le pardon. Mais le pardon, tu l'as déjà. Tu l'as eu avant même de franchir le seuil. Je pense que tu le sais. Tu me connais par cœur.

"Je sais que je n'ai pas exactement été la bonne personne pour toi. Dean... je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça. J'aurais dû rester, pour toi. J'aurais dû m'écouter, penser à ce que je voulais vraiment. C'est toi. C'est toi que je veux. Et si tu ne peux pas me pardonner... Si tu ne peux pas, je comprends. Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé tout ce temps, et si mes parents ne sont pas capables de comprendre ça, alors ils ont perdu leur fils. Mais moi, je ne vais pas te perdre. Parce que maintenant, je suis revenu. Je suis revenu pour toi, Dean, et si tu veux de moi, je ne partirai jamais."

Je ne dis rien pendant un très long moment. De toutes mes forces, j'essaie de me souvenir de la douleur que tu m'as fait ressentir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu viens de tout effacer. C'est étrange, ça. C'est dingue, même. Comment est-ce que tu as fait? Pour balayer deux ans à te haïr. Te haïr pour les nuits blanches, pour le manque, pour la souffrance. Les deux longues années passées à te haïr, mais à te vouloir quand même. Me détester de t'aimer.

"Et... je suis censé te croire sur parole, Cas?"

Tu souris. Tu hoches la tête. Et ça suffit. Putain, ça suffit.

"Je suis désolé. Peut-être que j'ai perdu le droit de te demander de me faire confiance. Mais, fais-moi confiance, Dean. Je t'aime. Pour toujours."

Je prends ta main, même si elle n'est pas tendue vers moi. Peu importe. Ta peau est douce, et, mon Dieu. Je te veux. Je n'ai jamais cessé de te vouloir, et je te voudrai toujours. Je ne sais pas, je me demande d'où me viennent les certitudes que je ressens, et tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Je joue un peu avec tes doigts, sans regarder ton visage. Parce que je sais que tu as l'air triste, et que je vais t'aimer encore plus.

"Tu m'as fait souffrir."

C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à dire, la seule phrase sensée que je parviens à formuler. Tu passes l'index sous mon menton, pour me forcer à relever la tête. Voilà, je suis obligé de te regarder, maintenant. Je n'arrive même pas à fermer les yeux.

"Je sais, Dean. Et je suis..."

"Tu m'as fait t'aimer, et t'es parti. Tu m'as laissé tout seul."

Tout seul avec des souvenirs de toi. Il n'y avait que des souvenirs de toi.

Tu t'approches encore un peu de moi. Je te laisse faire. Même quand tu passes une de tes mains, celle que je viens de lâcher, derrière ma nuque. Tu ne m'embrasses pas, tu te contentes de me prendre dans tes bras. Je te respire un peu, et je suis entier, Castiel. Je suis entier. Parce que la vie est si longue sans toi.

"Reste. Cas, reste."

Tu caresses l'arrière de ma tête, à la naissance de mes cheveux. Je pourrais rester là, comme ça, pour toute la vie. Peut-être que je vais le faire.


End file.
